¿A quién quiero?
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Su súper intuición le gritaba que se alejara lo más que pudiera de su tutor. Que creara alguna clase de barrera con la misma cantidad de kilómetros que los que contenía la Gran Muralla China. Tsuna suspiro resignado, nuevamente su tutor lo enmarañaba en alguna clase de desquiciado plan, del que seguro no saldría bien; ni física ni mentalmente. (Genderbender).


_**¿A quién quiero?**_

" _Porque quizás esa persona está más cerca de lo que crees"_

* * *

 _ **1**_

Abrió sus ojos de forma tenue. Un martillo ridículamente grande se vislumbraba cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca para su gusto…

-¡Dame-Tsuna! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!-solo pudo sentir el golpe proporcionado por su "adorado" y "bello" tutor mientras caía de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Itee!-Maldición, eso sí que había dolido.-¡Reborn! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué fue eso?! ¡Ya había abierto los ojos!

Reborn lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina y aun no lo amedrentaba por haberle alzado la voz de manera irrespetuosa. El vello de la nuca se le erizo y el asesino ancho su sonrisa todavía más. Y entonces lo entendió. Tsunayoshi entendió que su vida corría peligro.

 _-Hiee…_

…

 _-¿Enserio cree que ya está listo para esto, Noveno?-preguntó parsimonioso el "joven" asesino, mirando fijamente su reflejo en el expreso que sostenía en su mano derecha._

 _-Claro que estoy seguro.-contesto el anciano frunciendo sutilmente el ceño._

 _Timoteo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo._

 _Su acaudillaría como el Noveno Vongola había acabado hacia casi tres años, cuando Tsunayoshi había cumplido dieciocho y por fin aceptado la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser el jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo._

 _-¿Y cree que Tsuna lo tome bien? Es verdad que ha crecido bastante, pero sigue siendo un niñato aún.-apuntó dando un sorbo a su café._

 _Tsuna tan solo tenía catorce años cuando comenzó a entrenar con Reborn, además de pelear heroicamente contra Xanxus y Mukuro, quince cuando se enfrentó a Byakuran y a la familia Shimon, dieciséis cuando por fin aceptó el puesto de Décimo y dieciocho años cuando finalmente todo el poder del Jefe Vongola cayó sobre él. Todas las anteriores habían sido grandes hazañas hechas por Tsunayoshi. Valerosas y sorprendentes hazañas, de eso no dudaba el asesino, pero el nuevo reto que deseaba imponerle el Noveno era simplemente demasiado, ni el mismo se creía con la suficiente fuerza para lograr semejante cometido. Timoteo sí que estaba completamente loco, o tal vez muy desesperado._

 _-Todo lo que dices es cierto.-el mencionado alzo una ceja al ver que el hombre le daba rápidamente la razón.-pero verás, Reborn, no todo es fuerza bruta en esta vida._

 _-Es irónico que alguien como usted diga eso, Noveno._

 _Reborn se ganó un bastonazo por atrevido, bastonazo que difícilmente pudo esquivar._

 _-Estaré viejo pero sigo teniendo el toque.-sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión que ponía su acompañante, su cara claramente le decía "Lo siento, me pase de listo, ya puede continuar"._

 _-Reborn, yo sé que esto es difícil de entender, y quizás Tsuna se moleste conmigo por lo que estoy a punto de pedirle, bueno, más bien por lo que tú le pedirás, pero verdaderamente deseo esto con todo mi corazón, y estoy seguro que esta tarea lo hará crecer más que ninguna otra pelea que haya tenido en el pasado.-el anciano miraba fijamente al Arcobaleno frente suyo, quizás esperando transmitirle sus recónditos anhelos por la expansión de la familia Vongola._

 _-Está bien, le comunicare su petición a Tsuna.-dijo mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesita de al lado.-no prometo que lo tome de la mejor manera, pero tal vez lo pueda hacer entender sobre lo importante que es esto para usted, para Vongola e incluso para el mismo._

 _-Yo sé que el entenderá, además, no le pediría algo así si supiera que no es capaz de lograrlo._

 _-En eso puede que usted tenga razón._

 _Reborn observo con detenimiento al viejo Vongola, esperando descubrir lo que escondía esa enigmática sonrisa. No lo descubrió, pero de algo si se enteró, ni él ni Tsunayoshi la tendrían fácil por un tiempo._

...

Tsuna se encontraba esperando el desayuno en uno de los tantos comedores que existían en la mansión Vongola, aún se encontraba adormilado y un poco adolorido por el golpe de la mañana, y maldecía a su espartano tutor por haber sido el causante de semejante dolor. Podía sentir como ese chichón se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Tsunayoshi-sama.-llamó una de sus sirvientas.-el desayuno está listo.-dijo sirviendo todos los alimentos que traía en el carrito; huevos, pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla, tocino y salchichas, cereal, fruta fresca, un poco de avena, jugo de naranja y una taza de café negro para soportar el duro papeleo que le esperaba a la hora de ir a su ostentosa oficina.

-Disfrute de su desayuno, joven.-deseo la amable mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Miep.-contesto el joven dando un mordisco al tocino que se veía bastante apetecible.

La señora dio un leve asentimiento y después se retiró para seguir con sus otras tareas.

-Espero que desayunes muy bien, Tsuna.-Reborn había llegado a interrumpir su pacifico momento matutino.-Hay cosas importantes que tenemos que hacer hoy.

El castaño lo miro irritado.

-¿Y que son esas cosas tan importantes de las que hablas, Reborn?-preguntó Tsuna, ahora comenzando a comer su fruta que con tanto esmero había seleccionado, Miep. Su querida madre en esa enorme mansión.

-Todo a su tiempo, Dame-Tsuna… todo a su tiempo...-la manera pausada en que pronunciaba esas palabras no le dieron buena espina al capo y nuevamente se le erizo la piel como en la mañana.

Su súper intuición le gritaba que se alejara lo más que pudiera de su tutor. Que creara alguna clase de barrera con la misma cantidad de kilómetros que los que contenía la _Gran Muralla China_.

Pero no lo hizo.

Tsuna suspiro resignado, nuevamente su tutor lo enmarañaba en alguna clase de plan desquiciado, del que seguro no saldría bien; ni física ni mentalmente.

 _Tsuna a veces odiaba su vida como Décimo de la familia Vongola._

 _Continuara…_

…

…

…

 **¡Ciaossu, mina-san! ¿Reviews?**


End file.
